Middle of Summer
by Dawn-Aurora
Summary: When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night. A NaruHina songfic


**DISCLAIMER:** I unfortunately do not own Naruto and am in no way affiliated with the manga or anime. I also have nothing to do with the song or (sadly) the artist

P.S. This was sorta something i just HAD to write down so i didn't look to see if anyones done something similar. If you have sorry! I'm sure they are pretty different though, even if the general idea is the same.

**When the Day Met the Night - **Panic!At the Disco

Hinata glanced at her reflexion in the mirror of her room; She had grown since the last time she had seen Naruto, it hadn't been too long, but it was long enough_. _Her face had lost some roundness and her body had become even more womanly than when she was fifteen. She had grown her dark indigo hair so that it cascaded over her shoulders. She looked different. _But, you haven't really changed,_thought Hinata, _you're still that little stuttering person in behind everyone else_.Hinata sighed maybe she was right, even if she looked different what is the difference if you're invisible.

You have to never give up, always believe and always try. He had taught her that, he helped her become a better ninja, just with the simplest words_._ Even if he didn't notice her or return her feelings she had to try. Maybe one day he would love her back.

She thought of first day she had seen him, he had been training. Training to get strong, to be known, to be important, even just to be somebody. They were very young but already so different, but there was always one thing they had in common, they both yearned for acceptance. He was ignored and avoided. Yet, he never gave in and he never backed down.

Different from her, so different.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night _

Not only were their personalities opposite, but so was their appearance. She was pale with dark hair. When she slipped into a room, she usually went unnoticed. He was tan with golden hair. When he walked into a room he lit it up and everyone noticed. He had bright eyes that put the day sky on even the clearest day to shame. Hinata smiled just at the thought of him, feeling her heart beat faster._ We're like Day and night, maybe we just kept missing each other, _she wondered_._

Maybe, one day he would love her.

_  
When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer _

_One more step, HOKAGE, HOKAGE, HOKAGE _thought Narutoas he panted_. Made it! BELIEVE IT!_ He had finally finished his laps. It was one of those very hot summers day, the ones that make the air heavy. Then he saw her, everything was pleasantly cool, the air was light. It was a strange feeling, mostly because the **her,**in question, was Hinata. She didn't see him, she was merely walking around in one of Konoha's garden. She was more beautiful than she had ever been, there, standing in the bright sunlight._ You would think she might look out of place_, Naruto thought,_ But, she doesn't. It kinda looks like she belongs with the sun._He stared for a while, in silence, which was rare for Naruto. Hinata slowly turned, Naruto bolted. When she looked she saw no one.

__

When the moon found the sun He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer, summer

Hinata leapt through the trees as fast as her legs would carry her. There was a storm raging above her, but she looked like she barely noticed._ He is NOT dead, _she thought_, I can still feel him, I know he's alive. _This was more important than ever._ He's stronger than they think, he wouldn't die. _However Hinata was well aware of the fact that Naruto could be very injured. _That's why Sakura is coming. _Sakura was a few trees behind Hinata, who was leading the way. Using her byakugan, Hinata searched the forest._ There! _She increased her speed. In her haste, she barely felt any of the small branches cut her.

"NARUTO!"she shouted as she spotted him

Naruto heard someone call out his name. _Was that Hinata? _He wasn't sure, for he rarely heard shouting come from her soft-spoken lips.

"Hinata?" he said faintly

He had used too much chakra on his mission_. I didn't expect the storm though,_ he thought,_ I was to weak to even dodge the tree_. His mission wasn't intended to become life threatening but it had been. He had to use his chakra to a great extent and now he was wounded._ From something really stupid_, he thought.

He saw her come towards her, like an angel through the storm. _So it was Hinata_, thought Naruto.

She looked scared and worried, but not nervous in his presence. _This is too serious to be timid, that doesn't matter_, thought Hinata, _his life is what's important, not how I feel_.

"I'm here, Naruto, and Sakura's coming. You'll be okay" Hinata assured him. She used all her strength to lift the huge tree off his legs. He only flinched.

He stared at her as she leaned over and fussed over him. He whispered a _thank you_ that was practically noiseless. _Hinata_, he thought fondly, _sweet Hinata, its seems you've saved me._ He raised his arm slowly and gently grazed it across her face. She froze to look at him. He smiled at the blush that appeared on her face. He looked at her eyes,_ As beautiful at the moon_, he thought. Even in the extreme weakened state he was in, Naruto was still bold enough to push his lips against hers. One gentle kiss and they both fainted, for two completely different reasons.

_  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night _

Hinata paced just outside of the hospital door_. I should, no I shouldn't, yes, no, _Her mind raced_. What should I do? He was probably so weakened and delusional he didn't know what he was doing. I don't want him to think I'm here because of that, or because I assumed anything..._her mind continued to ramble on. She didn't even notice the presence behind her.

" They haven't even realized I escaped hours ago" said Naruto looking thoughtfully at the hospital room her was supposed to be inside.

Hinata yelped in shock_. I didn't even notice him. _She turned to look at him. His energetic smile dazzled her, for a moment she couldn't made a sound.

Naruto chuckled "Hi!"

Hinata blushed_, Say something! "Ummm, N-naruto, errr, I wasn't here b-becuase...beca...well n-n-not because I e-expected anything or, or..."_ she was silenced by his warm lips against her cold ones. It took her all of her power not to faint right there, in front of him, but she couldn't hold back her blush.

_  
So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?" _

"Could I maybe see you sometime?" he asked. He smiled so brightly, so sweetly, Hinata couldn't move_. _

_Do something! _Hinata ordered herself._ He's so close! I don't know what to do! _

Naruto was a little taken back. _I don't understand that look on her face, what is she thinking? _Naruto pondered_. Is that her way of saying no?_

_Quick, he thinks I'm saying no! _Hinata had to speak soon_.  
_

_  
So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."  
_

"Of course!" she squeaked a little too loudly._ My heart is yours, take it or leave it. Just please don't return it broken._

_  
Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
_

_Her laugh is the most amazing sound on Kami's green earth, _Naruto concluded as he and Hinata both sat in the bright sunlight, one summers day. It seemed that everyday he spent with her, he found himself speechless more and more often. Just as Hinata found herself talking with ease. Each had something the other needed.

Naruto took her heart without hesitation and has yet to even scratch it._ I'll never give it back, _decided Naruto_. It's his to keep, _thought Hinata_,_ as she rest her head on his shoulder_. _Naruto watched her fall asleep._Hinata_, he thought fondly, _sweet Hinata, its seems I'm in love with you._

_  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night _

The sun beamed on her pale face_. Naruto smiled, I was right she does belong with the sun._

please review! i hope you like reading as much as i enjoyed writing. It was my first songfic so i would really like to know if it sucked or not P.S. This song is great. I love PATD's new stuff. Pretty. Odd. is a great album. Anyways review PLEASE!

After writing this i found that Kaiki karai kibun also wrote a sonfic about NaruHina with the same song. Anyways they aren't the same and i didn't copy or anything. I'm sure lots of people get the same ideas. i just wanted to say that, okay:) THANKS! :D

* * *


End file.
